Recuerdo lejano
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Naruto se quedó mirando la máscara, absorto. Aquella máscara con forma perro blanco herido por una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, extrañamente, le creaba cierta añoranza... una añoranza sumamente dulce. Inspirado en el capítulo 176 del anime.


**Recuerdo lejano**

Inspirado en el capítulo 1776 del anime de Naruto Shippuden.

Disclamier: Naruto pertenece a Mashasi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto se acercó al puesto, observando las máscaras con suma atención. Había una de un ogro rojo de dientes grotescos y ojos rabiosos, una visión aterradora que helaría la sangre de cualquier niño que la viera en mitad del cementerio.

Era la indicada.

Pero entonces vio una en especial: una máscara blanca con decorados rojos. Parecía un perro lobo con una cicatriz surcando su ojo izquierdo con precisión milimétrica. Una cicatriz creada a conciencia.

No era aterradora como la otra, de hecho le daba cierta sensación de tristeza y melancolía. Era como si el perro estuviera triste y solo, tan triste y solo como él lo estaba.

Además, extrañamente, sentía cierta añoranza al verlo, como si fuese un sueño que se vuelve a presentar después de mucho tiempo de haber sido soñado.

Era perfecta, pensó, perfecta para él.

Así que Naruto se acercó más, hipnotizado por aquella máscara tan peculiar. Le llenaba la cabeza de flashes, de imágenes y sonidos inconexos que trataban de hallar forma nuevamente.

Pero había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo...

Cuando era apenas un niño que fantaseaba con el país de los caramelos fue raptado, tomando por unos aldeanos de su misma villa. Los aldeanos furiosos y llenos de odio clamaban venganza por el ataque del Kyubi.

Querían que la sangre del zorro fuese derramada y cubriese el valle de rojo carmesí, para que los caídos bebiesen el líquido y regresasen.

Pero eso jamás ocurriría.

Naruto había llorado y pataleado, aterrado, incapaz de librarse de sus opresores. Lo llevaron lejos de la villa, al bosque que rodeaba las murallas de Konoha. Allí lo empujaron contra el suelo, dispuestos a matarle sin piedad.

Pero entonces cayó un rayo.

Naruto no recordaba aquello, pues un inmenso can lo cogió para alejarlo del campo de batalla, mientras un perro pequeño situado sobre su cabeza le decía algo.

Algo que olvidó también.

Mientras Kakashi, un joven Capitán de ANBU, exterminó a los traidores, furioso. No podía permitir que matasen al hijo de su maestro y Kushina; No podía permitir que lo último que quedaba de ellos para demostrar que una vez habían existido se desvaneciese.

No podría soportarlo.

Una vez hubo terminado corrió junto a Pakkun y Bull, quienes custodiaban al pequeño y lloroso Naruto. Kakashi se arrodilló frente al niño y con manos temblorosas le acarició.

Naruto quedó maravillado, era un tacto suave, cálido, casi reverencial. Era como si le tratasen con amor, cuidado y cariño, temiendo que se fracturarse en cualquier momento.

Y en un acto de locura — pese a que el tercero le había explicado mil y una vez porque no podía acercarse a Naruto — lo abrazó. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó con lentitud, susurrando palabras cuidadosamente.

Las mismas que Minato le había susurrado cuando encontró a Sakumo, su padre, muerto.

Le llamó con cuidado y devoción, tratando de espantar los demonios que asolaban el pequeño corazón del niño. Acarició su cabello rubio como el sol, teniendo que le deslumbrase con su luz.

Pues él era parte del mundo de las sombras.

Pero, se dijo nuevamente, mientras Naruto siguiese existiendo podría seguir con todo aquello.

Finalmente el tercero llegó y Naruto cayó dormido entre los brazos de Kakashi, que oía maravillado como lentamente caía en el sueño. Y no olía ni a miedo ni a tristeza, solo a paz y tranquilidad.

—Kakashi déjalo, no puedes. —Le recordó Sarutobi, extendiendo sus brazos para que le diera al retoño.

Kakashi dudó, pegando el cuerpo de Naruto contra su cuerpo. Pero finalmente cedió, entregando el último gran tesoro que dejó Mina para la villa al tercer Hokage.

Y el incidente se olvidó y Naruto solo recordó el vago recuerdo de un perro blanco y triste, que susurraba hermosas palabras solo para él.

Por ello Naruto quiso la máscara, para sentir el leve murmullo del perro de sus sueños. Para sentirse protegido y querido por unos míseros instantes más antes de volver a la cruda realidad.

Una donde no existía el perro ni nadie que le quisiera.

**Fin.**


End file.
